pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Carrow Wiki
Name: Pandora Amuletum Carrow House: Slytherin Animagus: Golden Eagle Patronus: Eagle then Thestral when she meets Archie Rowle TikTok Hashtags: #pandoracarrow #DEstudents #partyintheshack #de1Mdance Early Life Pandora was born to Alecto Carrow and Corban Yaxley. She was raised by her parents and other Death Eaters to believe the pure-blood line was superior. She carried that mentality throughout her younger years until Hogwarts. However, as she met new people she realized that blood didn’t matter. Alecto raised her almost completely alone in a house by Malfoy Manor, her father would come by when Alecto would call for him. She was given the Carrow name so she could pass on the family name of the Sacred 28. She was raised to believe she was superior to everyone whose family did not belong to the Sacred 28. She got her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry July 1991. That night Alecto called Corban to the house and they sat with Pandora and told her if she didn't get sorted into Slytherin, they would send her away to a muggle school and leave her there forever. She agreed and later that summer went to Diagon Alley for school supplies with her father which would become a yearly ritual. School Years She started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1991, She became quiet mostly interacting with only a few students, however, never really finding friends. This helped solidify the thoughts she was raised with though doubts crept in. She followed what Alecto and Corban had her do without many questions. In her younger years she listened to almost everything they had her do, even after getting the mark she was very obedient, until one day when she met a muggle-born and became friends with them. On February 17, 1994 she met a muggle-born named Clara in her third year. This meeting changed her view forever and planted the seed of doubt In her families morals. For once she saw what a normal family was, and not her twisted view from the Carrow perspective. Once Alecto found out she was friends with a muggle-born she made Pandora stop being friends with her. Pandora agreed and went back to listening to her mother, however, that was the first seed of doubt in her family beliefs. In June 1993 She was given the dark mark in the summer before her 3rd year. Alecto convinced Bellatrix Lestrange that Pandora was ready. Bellatrix in turn convinced Voldemort to give her the Dark Mark. During the summers she was forced by her parents to go to meetings and assist when asked. She would go on to help in tortures and murders and when there were children of victims, she would have to lock them in a room and modify their memories. When she refused to do what her parents said, Alecto would use the Imperius curse on her until she did what they told her. In her fifth year, 1995, she met Sirena Snape. Together they started a club called “DE students” which other children of Death Eaters joined. One by one the club grew over the few weeks. They worked together to try and remove the Dark Mark from those who had it. Sirena and Pandora created a potion that would silence the Dark Mark that would be known as "tacere marcam" . When Pandora realized this could be dangerous to the members she created another potion called "vocantem" to make the mark tingle when the Dark Lord called them. Pandora only had enough ingredients for everyone but two people to take the second potion. Pandora and Sirena had a secret meeting and both agreed to give it to all the other members and no take it themselves. Soon there was a meeting called to Malfoy Manor, everyone came accept Pandora and Sirena. After the meeting Silver came to them in the common room and warned them that other Death Eaters are coming to get them and take them to the Dark Lord. They decided to run away to protect the other members so Voldemort would not find out about the two potions they had made. They left Silver a note everyone to decide who was in charge of the DE students while they were away. Pandora and Sirena spent two months in hiding using apparition and their animagus forms to travel around the world. They collected books and potion ingredients. During Sirena and Pandora's disappearance Caleb accused Draco Malfoy for being the reason she left which caused many fights between Caleb and Draco. During this time they also worked on plans to overthrow Lord Voldemort from within. They held meetings in the Shrieking Shack. Her and Sirena decided to become Animgus’s and kept their forms a secret. Pandora was a golden eagle. They decided to take a page from the Marauders book and have nicknames so they could communicate openly. Pandora’s nickname was Talons. Also, before her fifth year in July 1995, she started seeing Draco Malfoy who was in year. They dated for about 6 months until January 1996. They had a fight and decided to break it off but remain friends. Little would she know, he still had feelings for her. However, she became too preoccupied with the DE Students. She and Caleb met when he joined New Years Eve 1995 and came to a party they held in The Shrieking Shack. Soon after Draco and Pandora broke up Caleb James admitted his feelings for her in the end of January 1996 after they were sent on missions for weeks by The Dark Lord. She asked him out on a date to the Shrieking Shack later that night. After a few days Pandora told her mother, Alecto Carrow, and Bellatrix Lestrange using the Floo Network to get to her mothers house. Soon she was back clattering back to The Shack. She was cut by Bellatrix's knife that she had thrown at Pandora when she told Bellatrix that Caleb was a half-blood. After this she went to Malfoy Manor to talk to Narcissa Malfoy and asked for advice knowing the Black sisters history. She came back and was still worried for Caleb's safety but he comforted her. Soon she was called back to her mothers house. This time Caleb went with her and they tried to talk to Alecto, Bellatrix, and Corban. However it didn't go well and Pandora was knocked out by Alecto and Caleb was tortured and attacked by Fenrir Greyback and turned into a werewolf. Caleb was able to apparate them back to Hogsmeade and use the Floo Network to get back to The Shack. When Pandora woke up Caleb told her what had happened. After that, he ran off into the Forbidden Forrest. It was then, Magory discovered blood in Pandora's hair. They looked and the words 'Blood Traitor" were carved into her neck in Bellatrix's handwriting. Little would they know, Bellatrix had cursed the words to see through Pandora's eyes and spy on her and the other children of Death Eaters. The next day Pandora and Eric went to the kitchens to bring dinner back to The Shack for the others. Pandora didn't trust him since he had joined and was vocal about it. Eric then pushed her against the wall and threatened her to start to act like they were friends or he would go after Caleb and the others. About April 1996 Pandora found out she was pregnant with Caleb's child.She found out when she visited her father at St Mongos when Caleb went after The Dark Lord and put Yaxley in the hospital. She became sick while visiting and a healer tells her after they check her over. When she got back to The Shack she was along and Eric found her who she then told about the pregnancy. Eric went to Alecto and was told to get rid of the child at any cost. There was a failed attempt at poisoning Pandora. After finding out she was two months along she went back to The Shrieking Shack with Caleb to rest and there was a duel. Eric cast sectumsempra. Magory, and Caleb rushed Pandora off to the hospital wing where they tried to use healing spells to stop the bleeding while they waited for Severus Snape. This caused the cuts to spread longer over her neck, chest and torso. By the time Severus arrived she had lost too much blood and her body miscarried the baby. Once healed she had scars going around the side of her neck and a long scar from her shoulder to the bottom of her rib cage over her heart. June 1st 1996 Caleb and Pandora had a fight and decided they were too damaged to repair their relationship after everything they had been through and broke up. June 20th 1996 Pandora was called to the Ministry of Magic to participate in The Battle of the Department of Mysteries by Bellatrix Lestrange. At the end of term Pandora met Archie Rowle the brother of her friend River Rowle. They met when Pandora was passing in the hall while River and Archie were talking. Archie saw Pandora near the lake one day and went for a walk by the forest While they were hanging out Archie asked her on a date and Pandora agreed. They had their first date in the evening by the lake where they ended up swimming in the lake. They keep in contact throughout the summer and would meet up in various secret spots to hang out throughout the summer. When they started school they would mostly be seen in the Shack or walking the halls together. The night before the start of their 6th year, August 31st, 1996, there was a Death Eater meeting called. Pandora went with her mother and saw River Rowle in the middle of the floor. Pandora then stood up against Voldemort to defend River. However, she was stopped when Bellatrix used her cursed scar to distract Pandora. Archie then went after Bellatrix where he was attacked. Pandora was able eventually to get to Archie and duel Bellatrix allowing River to pull Archie away through the fireplace to the safety of the Shrieking Shack. A few days later she decided to hold a meeting with her friend River Rowle and her boyfriend Archie Rowle. the Rowle siblings worked beside Pandora to lead the DE. They told the members that if they didn't stand with the three of them, then they were against the DE. Pandora and the Rowle siblings decided to start going after Death Eaters and turn them into the Ministry of Magic. When the Battle of the Tower happened on June 30th, 1997 Pandora was called to stand among the ranks to assist if Draco couldn’t do it. However, when Severus Snape took over she was grateful knowing she wasn’t that person anymore. After Albus Dumbledore’s death she followed Draco, Severus, and Bellatrix out to the Hogwarts grounds. She didn’t want to leave him alone with Bellatrix and Lucius so she went with them. They returned to Malfoy Manor where she protected Draco from the Dark Lord. Later, she returned to Hogwarts to attend Dumbldore’s funeral. Though people were suspicious, she stayed close to Sirena and the other members of the DE Students. No one questioned her as long as she was with someone. In her sixth year the Battle of Hogwarts happened. She ran into Alecto while she was trying to help Sirena get to other DE student members to use their plans. Alecto used the Imperius curse on her so she would join the other Death Eaters and fight her friends. The curse was broken in the middle of the fight and during the break she went to find her friends. After the battle she had to return to Hogwarts as both her parents were either on the run or dead. Her and Sirena remained great friends and Pandora would leave the castle twice a week in the middle of the night to meet with Sirena after graduation. In 1998 Pandora graduated. Death Eater Years From June 14th 1993 until 1996 she faithfully fulfilled her duties as a Death Eater. She would leave school in the middle of the night either through a fireplace in the Room of Requirement or shift into her animagus form and fly to wherever she was called. She was sent to assist in the killings of Muggles so eventually she would go on her own. In 1994 she went on her first mission alone to torture and kill a muggle family. During the summer of 1995 she was sent to the Nott family household to help get rid of the thirteen year old squib in the family. In the mind of the Scared 28 families they wouldn't have a squib on the family tree. Pandora was very effected by this job and had nightmares for months. However, she never told anyone about the mission until early 1996 when she told River Rowle and her boyfriend Caleb James. In May of 1996 during a meeting at Malfoy Manor, Pandora was tortured by Athena Nott and forced everyone to leave. Once everyone had left Malfoy Manor, Athena turned to Pandora and tortured her with a mixture of forbidden spells and spells of her own creation. Alecto Carrow, Corban Yaxley, and Bellatrix Lestrange watched from the corners of the room as Pandora tried to fight back. However, she was tortured into becoming completely dark and obedient to Lord Voldemort. After going completely dark Pandora turned to Athena and told her to bring her friend Ember to the Manor. Athena hesitated and Pandora imperioused her. During her time in the dark she tortured Ember Boot and Burke Maddox to give the youngest Boot sibling, Stella May Boot, the Dark Mark. After a fight between Burke and Pandora, a frustrated and evil Pandora lashed out and killed Stella Boot. Also during this time Pandora would give private lessons to Sebastian Riddle, the son of the Dark Lord himself, lessons on how to be a Death Eater. When Sebastian refused to listen to Pandora she was given permission to get rid of him. This ended in Sebastian Riddle’s death, marking Pandora’s third kill in hr under three years Adult Life In July 2000, she was hired in the Ministry as a curse breaker. She excelled in her profession and quickly moved to top curse breaker. In the same month she found our her and Caleb were expecting again. Pandora was anxious but continued to work for the Ministry. In June of 2002 Caleb and Pandora got married. She had been working for the ministry for the previous two years and met Caleb in Diagon Alley while shopping for some spell books. April of 2003 Pandora gave birth to Holden Artemis James. October of 2003 Alecto comes to Pandora and Caleb's home and tried to kill Holden. Caleb jumps in front of he crib right as she casts the killing curse killing Caleb. Unable to do anything else, she stood in front of the crib where Caleb had been. When Alecto tries casting the killing curse again, Pandora uses a protection spell she had created. It created a bubble around her mother and caused the second killing curse to bounce back and kill Alecto. After Caleb's death she saw Drax Maddox in a pub in Diagon Alley. That night she was drinking and ended up starting a two year affair while her was married to Athena Nott. After Athena and Drax had their first child Pandora and Drax split up so Drax could try and have a normal family. After their split up Pandora put herself into her career and became the Head Curse Breaker in her department. However, in September of 2007 They start their affair again and Pandora finds out she's pregnant with twins. Later in late June of 2008 Pandora gives birth to Phoebe Aria Maddox and Rowan Marcus Maddox. In September of that year she started at Hogwarts as the spell making/curse breaking professor in the charms department. It was 11 years after Caleb's death, in September of 2014, that she saw Archie Rowle again at the Hogshead after a fight she had with Drax. In the end of 2018 Archie and Pandora were married. Important articles Screen_Shot_2013-09-30_at_8.00.40_PM.png|DE Students|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Eater_Students 70832124 469356603656853 3108775596033835008 n.jpg|Caleb Artemis James|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Caleb_Artemis_James?venotify=created 70792900 1467268720094583 5058084492309168128 n.jpg|Sirena Snape|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Sirena_Snape?venotify=created 71553783 381050489507575 7065732869963907072 n.jpg|Magory Gilmore|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Magory_Gilmore?venotify=created 71108535 5114206928652333 4931070137429131264 n.jpg|Katherine Carrow|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Katherine_Carrow?venotify=created 71394035 2616479318402810 5592613826794094592 n.jpg|Silver Stone|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Stone?venotify=created 71394325 386411935619352 5966078997166030848 n.jpg|River Rowle|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/River_Rowle?venotify=created 71185056 919690471741980 8591223700664090624 n.jpg|Tori Lestrange|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Tori_Lestrange?venotify=created 71819991 846445675752078 3094332295327252480 n.jpg|Haera Severn|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Haera_Severn?venotify=created 72386852 2289843507995602 1863619209183887360 n.jpg|Seph Rines|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Seph_Rines?venotify=created 72653736 535744973922420 8798142443162697728 n.jpg|Kelpie Darbon|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Kelpie_Darbon?venotify=created 78659492 2428537094026914 4592040365569081344 n.jpg|Burke Arthur James Moddox|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Burke_Maddox 75534245 445285836131568 1329020665595953152 n.jpg|Ember Amelia Boot|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Ember_Boot 81633004 825506727885161 4682430430509531136 n.jpg|Athena Mariana Nott|link=https://pandora-carrow.fandom.com/wiki/Athena_Mariana_Nott?venotify=created Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse